


I know I was happier with you

by Spobylove9



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: love is hard to come by; and when you have it you want to keep it. April lost it, but she doesn't want to move on. She loves him too much to just watch him move on with someone new.But what if he's happier with her?





	I know I was happier with you

April Kepner and Jackson Avery had been divorced for a long time, and Jackson was finally moving on with Maggie Pierce. April on the other hand was not over her long time love Jackson. 

April walked through the hospital cafeteria alone, her eyes looking over at Jackson and Maggie; Maggie said something and they both laughed. All April could think was how his smile was so much wider than when he was with her. She continued to walk until she reached the table with her friends. 

"Hey" Arizona smiled at April "how was surgery?" 

"Fine" April sighed; her eyes gazing at the man she once had; the man she once made smile like Maggie now did. 

"He really likes her" Richard announced "they are, happy" 

"I know" April laughed sadly "and I don't take it personal; that he's moving on with someone new" 

"One day" Arizona took Aprils hand "you'll feel it too" 

"Until then" April looked down "I just knew I was happier with him" 

"I know" Richard and Arizona smiled sadly at the broken girl; who smiled to hide the truth. 

A few hours later and April was in an on call room, her feet dangling off the bed and her finger holding onto the sheet gently. Her eyes filled with so much sadness; so much regret. She only wished she could go back; go back and be happier with him once again, because no matter how much she smiled and pretended she didn't take it personal; she did. She wanted him back so badly, but he was oh so much happier with Maggie. How could she compete? 

The door was thrown open harshly; scaring April; she jumped. Jackson and Maggie entered the room, lips locked; his hands on her hips and hers on his stubly cheeks that April missed so badly. April let herself feel the pain; her eyes filling with tears as the couple finally saw her. 

"Oh my god April! Maggie screamed, The three of them standing together awkwardly. 

"Sorry" April ran out of the room, leaving her shoes and pager behind, she ran to the nearest closet she could find. Which Arizona occupied. 

"April?" Arizona questioned as the small red headed girl fell to her knees in front of her. "April what happened?" Arizona took April into her embrace as she sat beside her on the floor. 

"He loves her" April cried "he moved on with someone new; I always thought...I've been waiting for him to come back to me because I always thought; I always thought we were soul mates" April fell apart in Arizonas arms, snot and tears coating her face. 

"April honey" Arizona whispered "one day you'll move on too; you'll find someone new I promise" 

"When?" April laughed as she cried "when? You keep saying that but when Arizona? When would anyone love this." She sat up and looked at her friend "I'm a mess; he was the only person who ever loved me. He loved everything about me Arizona; even the parts I don't like he did." 

"I know" Arizona smiled sadly "I don't know when; or who but everyone has someone" 

"What if..." April cried out "what if he was my soul mate but; but I wasn't his." 

"I think I have an idea" Arizona smiled "the only way to get over someone, is to get under someone new"

"Who?" April asked 

"Easy" Arizona laughed "this hospital is filled with lonely men; Alex, Owen, interns, deluca, hmm and if you wanna change it up...girls" 

April laughed as she looked at Arizona; trying to think of what to say but her brain was stuck on one thing. Telling her to kiss her friend right then. April leaned over, pressing her tear soaked lips to Arizonas. The blonde tasted sweet; like candy and happiness. April took Arizona and pulled her into her; she pushed Arizona back and got on top of her; straddling her as she ripped her scrub top off, reaviling her pale breasts. Arizona smiled as she pulled the red head into a kiss; her hands traveling to her butt as April took Arizonas shirt off. The two girls were breathing heavy as they kissed until they couldn't breath; neither one wanting to pull away from the other. 

"April" Arizona moaned as the red head traveled down her body, she slowly pulled Arizonas pants down; revealing what seemed to be the most beautiful body she'd ever seen. April looked into the blondes eyes as she bit her bottom lip; pulling her panties down. 

"Oh" Arizona moaned "April; april" Arizona was loud as Aprils lips kissed her inner thighs gently. 

Aprils then remembered, Jackson. She couldn't do this; know matter how beautiful Arizona was and how much she wanted to have her she couldn't. April pulled away, her knees pressing up against her chest she closed her eyes. 

"I can't do this" April cried "i want too; please don't be mad" 

"April no" Arizona smiled as she pulled her panties back on "I can't be mad at you; it's been awhile since someone made me feel that good. And we didn't even fuck" Arizona laughed

"I love you Arizona" April smiled at her friend "I just can't stop thinking about him; and one day she'll hurt him like lovers do...and I need to be here waiting for him. Because nobody loves him like I do."


End file.
